From His Vantage Point
by Chedder
Summary: Dark Walter catches the author in the act of writing a rather embarassingly naughty bit about him, which opens the door to certain possibilities. It's platonic so get your mind out of the gutter :P R&R Please.


From His Vantage Point

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not hold any legal rights to Hirano's work, nor his characters. This story is purely for entertainment and is without any momentary gains. My original character is the only thing aside from the plot that I can claim as my own and is not to be used by others without my explicit permission. Thank you.

A/N: This is one story (the second one) in response to the other (the first one), and both involve my favorite Hellsing character: Dark Walter! Woo! play trumpets blare.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He laughed triumphantly on top of the rock with fist on hips and feet firmly planted. He didn't know why the urge took him to do such but he figured "why not?"

It was the middle of the night, in the middle of no where at some small lake they had found, and the only one to witness his depravity was the werewolf (which he didn't mind at all really).

Or that is until he noticed that his companion was no longer looking at him but more rather past him, and with a rather alarmed look on his face. Then he heard the twig snap and spun around in all his naked glory, only to be faced with none of other then Heather.

The thought "Ah crap…" past through his head as she stood stock still regarding him with a mixture of shell shock and dawning horror plastered across her face. In any other situation that wasn't directed at him he would have found her facial expression quite humorous; unfortunately for him he was still frozen stiff at "Ah crap".

Just as he reached out to try and explain the situation the color drove full tilt back into Heather's face.

She threw her head back with the cry, "My eyes! Oh God! My eyes!", covered her face and bolted away in the direction she had come from screaming, "A spoon! I need a rusty spoon! Oh God, my virgin eyes!"

"Well," he thought to himself once again stone still with his arm still extended out towards her retreating form," that was a lovely way to kick off the night."

"For someone who is ill you're laughing awfully loud." stated Walter as he strolled into my room without knocking once again. "May I enquire as to what you are laughing at?"

"Nope! You may not know what's making me laugh, seeing as you'll probably either won't get it or I'll get a smack upside the head for all my trouble." Aw crap, I already said too much; I am so screwed now. I minimized my word program and twirled around in my spinning chair, and then stopped by bracing myself against my computer desk after making myself dizzy.

"And why would you presume that I would 'smack you up side the head' as you put it? It's about me again isn't it? I swear it's becoming a habit for you to put us all in these ridiculous scenario's (not that you really need another bad habit)." Maybe I can spin this around and around like my chair so much to the point that he'll get pissed off and drop it and…wait…

"Hey! What do you mean by I have 'enough bad habits'? I resent that comment! I'll have you know my language is heads above most people my age!" The nerve of him! I crossed my arms over my chest as well as crossed my legs and then looked off to the side with a vicious pout on my face. I'm hell bent on ignoring him till he goes away.

"If that is true then I'm terrified at the prospect of the speaking capabilities of the other youths of this country." I had to giggle at that. I could just see his face if he were to hear the kids in the Jane and Finch area or the projects of Toronto period; hell, I'd pay good money to see his reaction to l33t.

I was rudely snapped out of my pleasant daydream by none other then Evil Monocle Man himself (he hates it when I call him that, and even more so now that I've gotten Alucard doing it too. Oh yes, I am evil incarnate). He had wheeled my chair out from my desk, lifted me up and promptly sat down with me on his lap. It wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't have a vice grip on me holding my arms firmly to my sides (Bastard).

As I stated before he was holding me still as I try desperately to wiggle free. He moved his arms around so that he could continue to hold my hands at bay from the mouse. At the same time he used his other hand to maneuver said mouse to browse through my open windows only to find the object of my amusement (let us all collective gasp at my screwed position and soon to be sorely in need of missing limbs.), which just so happened to be a very funny thing I had just written moments before; and yes, it does contain nudity.

So I brace myself for the worst with my eyes closed firmly shut (why do we always do that when we know pain is coming?)….and then they suddenly snaps open at the sounds of a slowly building chuckle. I can't say I don't enjoy the feeling of the vibrations through his chest and into my back. He loosened his grip on my arms only to snake it back around my waist and under said arms while he erupted into full blown laughter.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, but aren't you offended at how I portrayed you?" I tried to swivel my head as far as I could to try and see him but he was making it damn difficult.

"I can see you reacting just like that too! And you were embarrassed from this?" He continued to laugh.

"Well…yeah." I thought about how prim and proper he always is.

"It's hilarious; I can see us both doing just that in that particular situation." He's laughter was finally starting to quiet down, not sure if I wanted it to just yet though.

"So you like it?"

"Yes, yes I like it." With his confirmation a slow yet evil grin started to split my face as an idea dawned on me to keep him laughing.

"In that case, would you like to read the one about Alucard then?" He placed his chin on my shoulder and I could feel a growing grin on his face as well.

"Why, yes I would as a matter of fact, yes I would very much." Oh we are going to have such an evening tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Be a dear and help an aspiring writer to become better at what she loves by reviewing and giving a balanced critique.


End file.
